


Hawaiian Attraction:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaiian Heat [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Bars and Pubs, Beer, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Friendship, General, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Unrequited Crush, after work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny Williams has been hanging out at a local tiki bar, Ever since he moved to Hawaii, Finally admits to himself that he has feelings for Steve McGarrett, Owner, & Part Time Mechanic, Does he do something about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Hawaiian Attraction:

*Summary: Danny Williams has been hanging out at a local tiki bar, Ever since he moved to Hawaii, Finally admits to himself that he has feelings for Steve McGarrett, Owner, & Part Time Mechanic, Does he do something about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

It was a hot night in Honolulu, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was done with his shift, He is free for the night for a change, & doesn't have to worry about a thing. He was looking forward to have a beer, & relax for awhile too.

 

Also, He was looking forward to be going to **_Five-O Tiki Bar_** , Cause it's the hottest place on the island, The Blond was looking forward to see the hot owner. They became fast friends, & like each other, but that changed for the loudmouth detective. He felt an instant attraction to him, & had a crush on him ever since.

 

 **"He ** _is_** a good guy,  & he deserves happiness, I think I can give that to him"**, he thought to himself, as he made the drive to the famed establishment. He will do everything possible to make that happen. Plus, He has a feeling that the owner is a little bit lonely too.

 

When he got there, He saw Steve was behind the bar, & charming the pants off of his customers. Once, He was sure that everyone was served, He smiled bigger, when he saw Danny, "Hey, Danno, The Usual ?", "Yes, Thank you", The Blond replied, as he sat in front of him.

 

Once, He got his drink, He relaxed immediately, & enjoyed the setting, & atmosphere around him. **"I am gonna go for it"** , he thought to himself once more. The Handsome Shorter Man started planning in his mind, of what he is gonna do.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
